World Government
World Government '''is the idea that one government should have complete political authority over all nations on Mea Asta. Such a government could come into place through either violent totalitarian methods or through peace and voluntary action. There has never been, and still isn't a single world government on Mea Asta. Though there have been several attempts, the most recent of which being the Central Alliance of Unified Nation States. Though the Central Alliance isn't a complete authority in itself, it acts like a Republic of states rather than a single political force. Over the centuries, there have been several attempts to create one complete world government. The United Federation of Allied States, and the Central Alliance of Unified Nation States both represent peaceful organizations, whereas the Infinite Empire, and the Koratell Union represent the totalitarian regimes. '''Totalitarian Regimes There have been several totalitarian regimes which have risen up over the centuries which have attempted to create a single world government through forceful action and complete control over every aspect of life. The Infinite Empire The Infinite Empire served as a major "world power" from its foundation under Emperor Alsandari the Eternal in -3630, to it's collapse in -560. Though it acted as a totalitarian regime, it also brought many good aspects to the regions under it's dominion. Bringing peace, justice, and security to Eubrogora and Arsenia, the cost for these luxuries was high. Like all other empires, the Infinite Empire fell after a 3,070 year existence. Koratell Union In control of much of Eubrogora and Arsenia, the Koratell Union was influenced much by the Infinite Empire, claiming to be it's successor. The Koratell Union held a tight grip on the lands under it's control, bringing more bad than it did good. Poor and constantly at war, the Koratell Union sought after territory expansion more than it did on quality of life. This hunger for territory eventually led to it's dissolution after the Second Tragic War at the hands of the Coalition. Ultimate Triumvirate During it's lifetime, the Ultimate Triumvirate acted as both a controlling regime, and a peaceful organization. During the second half of it's existence, the Ultimate Triumvirate view certain groups of people (Koratese, Barnashi, and Khenati) as needing to be controlled. The three nations in the Triumvirate, Terretha, Posidea, and Soverland, all saw themselves as being strong world powers, with the unique responsibility of ensuring that certain people groups never rose to power. This Triumvirate found it's origins after the fall of the Koratell Union in 1418. Terretha, Posidea, and Soverland, after the Third Tragic War, signed a defense pact, ensuring that if Koratell, Beletha, or Yaharabad ever rose up again, the three nations would fight against them. Eventually the Ultimate Triumvirate became a regime bent on controlling the world, eventually plunging the world into the End Wars, and the Lost Ages. Peaceful Organizations Several peaceful organizations have been formed in the past, all attempting to unify the world under one roof, bringing peace to all people through equal representation and fair laws. United Federation of Allied States Founded in 1258 by Terretha and Rynland, the United Federation attempted to bring all world governments together to formulate and brainstorm new ways of ensuring peace and prosperity for all. The UFAS had little real control over anything, however, seeing as the Koratell Union regained their power and conquered several nations before the UFAS even passed a vote to get involved. Central Alliance of Unified Nation States The Central Alliance is a "world government" currently in power. It is the closest that Mea Asta have ever gotten to creating a real world government, though it's power is still very limited. Founded by Terretha and Koratell, two nations once bitter enemies, it's purpose, as stated in the ''CAUNS Manifesto, ''is to ensure peace, order, and happiness for all peoples around the world, at any cost.